Journey to the Future rewrite
by deta9742
Summary: This is a rewrite of Journey to the Future. I didn't like the first chapter i did. Anakin and Padme get sent to the future and end up aiding Luke, Leia, and the Rebel Alliance against the Empire.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I wish it was so, but I sadly do not own the rights to Star Wars, no matter how many times I wish upon a star that I did. They belong to the brilliant George Lucas._

_Please be nice in your reviews. This is my first story I've pretty much ever written and I'm not a very good writer. If you have any suggestions to help me improve my story, please tell me so I can improve my story._

Anakin gazed out through the doorway to the execution arena that they would soon be lead out to. He and Padme had come to try to rescue Obi-wan from the Separatist's, only to be captured themselves. He could just imagine what Obi-wan would say to him when he discovered that he had disobeyed his orders and come to Geonosis, with Padme on top of it, who he was assigned to protect.

They had been handcuffed to a cart that would eventually take them out to their deaths. He looked towards Padme to see how she was holding up. She looked calm, but he thought that that might be her Senate face she was using now to hide her emotions and not look scared. He gently said to her, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid to die," she replied. "I've been dying a little each day since you came back into my life."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him then and he saw such emotion in her eyes. It surprised him. She had never shown this much emotion before that he knew of. Even when assassins had been coming after her every time they turned around.

"I love you," she said quietly. These were the three simple words that Anakin had wanted to hear from her for so long, but he never thought he would.

"You love me? I thought we had decided not to fall in love. That we'd be living a lie, and it would destroy our lives."

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyways, and I just want you to know, that I truly…deeply…love you." Then his head lowered towards hers, and hers went up to his. Their lips met in a kiss filled with love and such passion it made Anakin's soul soar. They broke away and gazed into each others eyes, for what they thought would be the last time.

Then the cart they were trapped in started to creak forward. They turned away from each to face forward and meet their doom with their heads' held high. Suddenly, right before they would have entered the arena, there was a bright flash of light, and a roaring sound coming from the force.

When the roaring quieted and the flash went away they realized they were no longer in the cart or on Geonosis. Startled, they started to look around frantically to figure out where they were all of a sudden. Anakin realized that they were in the cockpit of a ship. The controls looked like it was a Corellian freighter. Suddenly, they heard someone make a coughing sound from behind them.

They slowly turned their heads to look at the person. It was a man in a white shirt with a black vest over it, and he was aiming a blaster right at them. A wookie was standing behind the man.

"All right, who the hell are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" he said in a low threatening voice.

_Well here's the prologue. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update it by tomorrow._


	2. We're Where?

_Well here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and once again, I don't own star wars._

Chapter 1

Han was bewildered by the two strangers. Not only had they appeared in a bright flash of light, but the man was dressed like a Jedi from the Old Republic, and the woman looked like she was dressed for battle. Then to top it all off they both had binders on their wrists. They looked just as confused as him.

The young man looked at him very warily and with confusion in his eyes. The woman didn't seem to show much emotion at all. "I repeat," Han said, "who the hell are you."

The boy shook his as if to try to clear his head. "My name is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and this is my friend Padme Amidala."

"Yeah right, like I'm actually going to believe you're a Jedi, and Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear on top of it. The Jedi have been extinct for about the past twenty years, well everyone except that old fossil, Ben Kenobi or whoever he is. All of them were wiped out by the Emperor and his lackey Darth Vader. You must be delusional," Han scoffed to his answer. He couldn't believe that this strange person actually believed that he was Anakin Skywalker. When he was a boy during the Clone Wars he remembered looking up to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and wishing he was him. He always admired him because of how great of a pilot he was.

"WHAT! Are you insane? The Jedi can't be gone. They've been around for millennia. They've always been there, and who is this Emperor and Darth Vader?" the supposed Jedi Knight Skywalker nearly shouted in shock and indignation.

"Did you say Emperor, as in ruler of an Empire? What happened to the Galactic Republic?" the woman, Padme, questioned in a low musical voice. It was the first thing that Han had heard her say.

"Where have you two been the pa…?"

"Wait," the boy interrupted him, "Did you just say Ben Kenobi was here? Is he related to Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"He said that he once gone by the name of Obi-Wan? Do you know him?"

"Ani, Obi-Wan's here. Maybe he can help us figure out what is going on here," the woman said once again.

"Take us to him at once."

"Ani, that's not very polite. We are his guests on this ship." Han felt a little smug about her chewing out the young man. His smirk grew wider when he saw him turn a bright red in embarrassment from being reprimanded.

"Sorry, may you please take us to Obi-Wan?" he said again in a nicer tone.

"Fine, this way." When Han started to turn around to lead them back to the common area to talk to the other nut, he saw the young man look at Padme with love. She looked back at him with her eyes shining with love. Han suddenly felt like he was intruding in the intimate moment between the two of them.

"Um, excuse me, but do you think when we get to the common area that you could take these binders off of us? They're somewhat uncomfortable and we both promise we won't do anything," the youth pleaded.

"I'll take them if the old man says you are who you both claim to be. Not a moment sooner. I don't trust anybody but Chewie over here, and I sure as hell don't trust people appear on my ship out of nowhere," he retorted.

"Fine," he huffed in frustration. "It's not like we can go anywhere, but this piece of junk."

Han was relieved when the four of them finally reached the common area. When he walked in he noticed that the old fossil was working with the boy. It looked like the kid was using a light saber.

"Luke, feel it through the Force," the old man was telling the boy.

"Hey old man, there's two people who suddenly appeared in my cockpit who claim that they know you."

The old man looked up, saw Anakin and Padme, and the he stumbled backwards in shock. "Anakin? Padme? Is that really you two?"

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin and Padme said simultaneously. Anakin couldn't believe that this was really his beloved master. He reached out into the Force and felt that it was his master's Force signature. Obi-Wan had gotten old.

"Obi-Wan, is that really you? I know that I've said this to you tons of times, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart this time, you are old." He couldn't hold back a grin at this turn of events.

"How did the two of you get here?" Obi-wan questioned in a whisper. He looked at them like they were ghosts and might disappear at any moment. Han felt like he was missing out on something. The two people obviously were who they said they were, but it seemed like they shouldn't be here for some reason.

"It's nice to see you to Master Kenobi," Padme said. "The last thing that I remember was that Ani and I had just arrived on Geonosis to try to rescue you from the Separatist's and the two of us had been unfortunately captured. Count Dooku and the rest of them wouldn't listen to reason or negotiate with me like I was hoping they would. They were just about to lead us out into the execution arena where you were being held, when there suddenly was a bright flash of light, and then we were in the cockpit of this ship."

"That's right Master. Our plan to rescue you didn't go quite as I was hoping it would. Now I'm getting a feeling that it was the will of the Force that we ended up here."

"What don't tell me you believe in that hokey Force religion too?" Han said incredulously.

Right at this point the blue and silver astromech droid, R2D2 noticed Anakin and Padme for the first time. He went wild and shot across the room towards the two of them. He was beeping as he went along. Anakin seemed to be able to understand what he was saying. "R2, I didn't think that I would see you here. We're not quite sure what we're doing here either. Yeah, it's good to see you too buddy. Yes, Padme is more than thrilled to see you too."

"R2. I've missed you," said Padme. She then bent down and surprisingly gave the little droid a hug.

Threepio then chose this moment to introduce himself to the two newcomers. "Hello I am C…"

"3PO?" Anakin interrupted him.

"I'm sorry sir, but have we met? I don't seem to have any recollection of who you are."

"You don't? I'm the one that made you."

"If you are the one that made me sir, I assure you I would recognize you." R2D2 than said what sounded like something very rude to Threepio. "Why, you bucket of bolts. Of course I would remember who made me. I have an excellent memory."

"Why doesn't he remember me and Padme, Master?"

"We had to swipe his memory Anakin, but we kept R2s because we knew that he could keep a secret, unlike Threepio who doesn't seem to shut up and will talk about anything."

"How rude," Threepio said indignantly.

Han Solo then interrupted saying, "Wait, you made Goldenrod over there. Why would you make him so annoying? He never seems to shut up."

"Sorry, I was nine at the time and I created him to help my mom around the house for when I was working at Watto's."

Anakin just chose to ignore the Captain and it seemed like everyone else in the room was too. While Obi-wan was processing the information that Padme had just told him, Anakin looked around the room. It wasn't a gigantic room, or a really small room. It was fairly simple, but Anakin found it to be comfortable.

He looked at the boy and decided to study him out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he was about nineteen years old, and he was dressed like a farm boy from Tatooine. He had tan skin and sandy colored hair. He wasn't very big, only about 5'7 compared to Anakin's 6'2. What really stood out to Anakin that this boy, Luke, had the same eyes as him. They were a clear, sky blue color just like Anakin's. He found it to be disconcerting. This kid looked a lot like him, and was blatantly staring at Anakin and Padme.

Luke was very openly staring at the two newcomers. Something about the two of them seemed oddly familiar, like he should know them from somewhere, except he knew he had never seen the two of them before in his whole life that he could recall. The Jedi, Anakin, caught him staring at him and stared right back. Luke felt like he could see right through him and read his very thoughts. He quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Then, he switched his gaze to the woman next to the Jedi. He thought that she was beautiful. She was very petite with a voice that sounded like music. She had her chocolate brown hair pulled back into a very intricate knot at the back of her head. Also, she had wide brown eyes that seemed to be able to see everything. She was wearing a white jumpsuit that was very formfitting and white boots with silver armbands on her upper arms. Luke wasn't sure if anyone else caught it, but he saw that she was gripping Anakin's arm very tightly, like she was afraid to let go, like he might disappear from her at any moment.

Luke noticed that Obi-wan was talking again. He seemed to have gotten over his initial shock at seeing the two of them. "The two of you were on Geonosis? That was the day that the Clone Wars started. You guys jumped twenty-two years into the future," Obi-wan told them.

"Wait," Luke interrupted, "you guys are from the past?"

"Um, yeah, haven't you been listening at all? That's what we've been talking about the whole time that we've been here. Wait, Obi-wan, did you say twenty-two years and Clone Wars? There's a war? Do we fight in it, and what's happened in the past twenty-two years? Solo said something about an Emperor and some person known as Darth Vader. Is it true that all the Jedi are gone, even Masters' Windu and Yoda?"

"Yes Anakin, there is a war and we all fight in it. Even Padme, all though after Geonosis you fight it in the Senate and not on the actual battlefield. The war lasted for three years and we were both Generals for the Republic. At the end of the war the Sith Lord revealed himself and then he was able to take over the Republic. He accused the Jedi of trying to assassinate the Chancellor and then declared them enemies of the Republic. One of the Jedi from our order unfortunately went over to the dark side and became Darth Vader. He led a group of clone troopers into the Jedi Temple and killed everyone there. Even the younglings." At this Padme gave a gasp, and put a hand to her mouth in horror. Anakin looked a little sick. "He betrayed and killed you Anakin. Master Yoda and I were the only ones that survived because we were off on different systems.

Vader then went to Mustafar to kill all of the Separatists that were hiding there. I then flew there and confronted him. We fought and I wounded him. He got arrogant and cocky and tried to jump over me when I had the higher ground. I caught off one of his arms and both of his legs, and then he tumbled down the slope and into the lava. I thought he was dead, but I was wrong because Sidious was able to save him and now he is forever in a black suit with a breathing mask.

Right before I went to Mustafar I found out that you, Padme, were pregnant and after Mustafar you went into labor. Before you ask, I discovered the truth about your relationship when I saw Padme was pregnant and that Anakin was the father. I was able to get you to Polis Massa where we were met by Bail Organa and Master Yoda, who had fought Sidious and barely escaped. You gave birth to a set of twins, but sadly, you died right after giving birth to them because you couldn't go on without your husband, Anakin, and the Republic you had dedicated your whole life protecting was gone. We split your children up. We were afraid that if they were kept together that Sidious and Vader would sense their Force presences and taken or killed them. The children of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala would be a great threat to the Empire, just like the parents would have been. Senator Organa adopted your daughter and has raised her as a princess and Anakin's stepbrother and stepsister-in-law took the son and raised him as their nephew."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the history lesson and family reunion, but we're just about to come out of hyperspace near Alderaan, so if you want to buckle up I can deliver I guess you four and the two droids to your destination. Exiting hyperspace, now." Suddenly the ship was rocking back and forth. It was all over the place. "DAMMIT! We must've come out of a meteor shower. It says we're at Alderaan, but there's no longer any Alderaan. Just rocks!"

"Well, Captain Solo," Obi-wan said, "it looks like something destroyed Alderaan."

_Well there's that chapter. I hope you're enjoying it. I'll try to update as soon as possible and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!_


End file.
